Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|Terra= |-|Keyblade Armor= |-|Lingering Will= Summary An aspiring Keyblade Master training under Eraqus, he has outstanding power and skill, but lacks discipline and allows darkness into his heart out of fear of failure. Denied the rank of Master by Eraqus, he eventually becomes an apprentice to Xehanort and resolves to learn to embrace and channel darkness rather than reject it. A figure wearing Terra's armor appears as a Bonus Boss in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, but how they are connected is a heavy spoiler for Birth By Sleep. His name means "Earth" in Latin, similar to Riku's name in Japanese meaning "land". The official Japanese website refers to Terra as the "Vast Earth Protecting Bonds" (絆守る大地 Kizuna Mamoru Daichi) Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C '''| High 4-C''' Name: Terra Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Early 20's Classification: Human, Keyblade Wielder, Xehanort's (unwilling) vessal Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, and agility, Time Manipulation, Flight (Requires the use of his Keyblade Glider, though this is standard equipment and he has proven capable of using it in combat), Energy Manipulation, Electromagnetism and Gravity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Transmutation, The ability to magically blind and confuse his enemies, Sleep magic, Can boost his stats tremendously via various Command Styles and D-Links, Expert Swordsman, | As the Lingering Will, Terra retains some of his old abilities (ex. Ice and magnet Magnetism Manipulation) as well as new ones he received after Birth By Sleep which includes: a Berserk Mode that increases the velocity, strength, and speed of his attacks, magical seals with varying effects (ex. trapping a target in a triangular seal that saps away their health similar to Xemnas's but more powerful), Summoning drone-like objects that shoot plasma beams, and the ability to morph his Keyblade into numerous weapons such as a chain whip, a drill-like gauntlet, a glider, the Ultima Cannon, a harken like weapon, and more, etc. Attack Potency: Large Star level+ (Is rather equal to his peers, Aqua and Ventus. Can fight toe to toe with Master Eraqus and Xehanort) | Large Star level+ (Significantly stronger than Terra, is regarded in KHII: Final Mix as being far powerful than any foe Sora has ever faced including Sephiroth and Ansem themselves, is easily able to fight toe to toe with a KHII End-game Sora who at some point then went on fight Xemnas and the rest of the Organization, beat Xehanort into submission after the latter took his body) Speed: FTL+, possibly higher (Capable of keeping pace with Xehanort and Vanitas despite his focus on physical strength rather than speed) | FTL+, possibly higher (Significantly faster than Terra, was easily keeping up with Sora who at some point in KH2 fought Roxas, the second most powerful member of Organization Xlll as well as one of the fastest characters in the entire series) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (One of the physically strongest characters in the series) Striking Strength: Class XTJ+ (the physical superior of Eraqus's apprentices, able to trade blows with Vanitas and Xehanort) | Class XTJ+ (easily traded blows with a KHII End-game Sora) Durability: Large Star level+ (Seems to be the most durable of Eraqus's apprentices, has taken hits from the likes of Vanitas and Xehanort) | Large Star level+ (able to easily take hits from a KHII end-game Sora who a year before fought against Ansem and Xemnas in KH1 as well as several other powerful foes afterwards like Marluxia and Xaldin) Stamina: Superhuman, likely limitless as the Lingering Will (Given how he, in this state, is simply his mind controlling his Keyblade Armor) Range: Extended melee range with regular attacks Several thousand kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Various recovery items, such as Potions, Ethers, and Elixirs *'Keyblade:' By channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning the Keyblade into a bike or whip. Terra is a complete master of the Keyblade, evident by the fact that he can morph his Keyblade into several different forms, including a whip, a bike, a bow, and a laser cannon among all other forms. Terra's personal Keyblade is the Earthshaker, which is later upgraded into the more powerful Ends of the Earth. It has average reach and offers an emphasis on physical attacks over magic and serves as the basis for almost all of his attacks. *'Keyblade Armor:' Normally kept as a simple shoulder plate when not in use, Terra can activate it at any time by placing his hand on it, covering him from head to toe in a futuristic suit of armor with bronze, black, and gold highlights. This suit of armor protects Terra from the Darkness and attacks that would directly target the Heart (soul) in addition to letting him survive the vacuum of space. However, since Terra already had darkness in his heart, it failed to save him from Xehanort's attempt to possess him. Instead, his mind reanimated his Keyblade Armor and took up his Keyblade, becoming the Lingering Will and beating Xehanort senseless to the point that the latter had trouble remembering his identity for several years. Intelligence: Terra is a Keyblade Master-level combatant on par with his friends Ventus and Aqua. Favoring slow, powerful attacks over Ventus's swift barrages and Aqua's magic, he crushes foes with the largest repertoire of attacks in the game, including the powerful Ars Solum and Zantetsuken attacks. While not as proficient as Aqua, Terra also has access to powerful and wide-reaching magic such as Quake and Meteor. In addition, much like Riku, his connection to the Darkness has given him access to dark-based attacks that his peers do not, such as Dark Haze and Chaos Blade. However, this boon also proves to be a weakness, as it renders Terra's heart vulnerable to possession. In addition, he has proven to be easy to manipulate as a result of his overly trusting nature and his fear of losing, becoming a pawn in Xehanort's game and eventually losing his body in the process. After becoming the Lingering Will, Terra has become even more skilled, furiously attacking opponents with much faster and more precise combos and showcasing powerful energy and magical attacks alongside his new physical prowess. Weaknesses: The darkness in his heart constantly threatens to overwhelm him, is somewhat easily manipulated, his attacks are comparably slow and his large frame makes it more difficult to dodge | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Command Styles Command Styles are special forms that Terra and his friends can use by repeatedly using specific types of attacks. Once activated, they provide a dramatic boost to their combat abilities and often imbue their attacks with elemental properties. * Critical Impact: Terra enters this form by executing several melee combos in a row, raising the power of his physical attacks even further. * Dark Impulse: By accepting the Darkness in his heart, Terra becomes enveloped in jet black aura, enhancing his stats and gaining new attacks. The boost offered by this transformation was substantial enough for him to overwhelm a Keyblade Master like Eraqus in moments. * Diamond Dust: An ice-based Command Style that specializes in crowd-control, named after the common attack of the summon Shiva from the Final Fantasy series. The finisher consists of the user summoning a surrounding ice formation that shatters after a certain time and damages enemies. * Firestorm: A ranged and versatile Command Style that engulfs the Keyblade in flames while attacking. The finisher consists of the user jumping in the air, charging energy, and hurling a fireball that erupts into multiple pillars of flame. * Rockbreaker: A Command Style specializing in the manipulation of earth, Terra tears up the ground with every swing, sending pillars of rock and large boulders at his targets to crush his foe. * Thunderbolt: A swift Command Style that unleashes powerful lightning attacks. The finisher consists of the user summoning a ball of light over his or her Keyblade then thrusting his or her Keyblade into it, causing multiple lightning bolts to come out of the energy ball, raining down on enemies. Shotlocks Shotlocks are powerful abilities that allow Terra to lock on to multiple targets or focus on a single target before unleashing a powerful barrage of attacks on all of them, dealing massive damage in the process. * Dark Volley: Terra shoots a large volley of dark energy blasts at the opponent. * Sonic Shadow: Terra jets around at high speed while cloaked in darkness, piercing throw enemies with his Keyblade. * Ultima Cannon: Terra's ultimate Shotlock. It transforms his Keyblade into a cannon which shoots a large energy sphere at the opponent and explodes on contact, dealing phenomenal amounts of damage. Finishers and Exclusive Attacks * Ars Solum: Terra channels his strength of heart and his body is enveloped in a soft glow. Using a combination of fast and slow attacks, Terra hacks away at the enemy. * Chaos Blade: Terra uses the power of darkness to repeatedly teleport and slash an enemy, the speed of the warps leaving them unable to counterattack. * Dark Haze: Terra pauses for a moment before rushing through a group of enemies with a powerful darkness-infused strike with a small chance of instantly killing the target. * Demolition: Terra's ultimate attack, he calls down numerous meteors to crash into the battlefield, dealing massive damage to all foes in range and has a 50% chance of stunning the target on impact. * Geo Impact: Terra leaps down from the air with his Keyblade, causing large boulders to come out of the ground and deal additional physical damage to enemies. * Meteor: Terra drops a meteorite on the battlefield that explodes on impact. * Quake: Terra triggers a localized earthquake and causes pillars of rock to erupt from the ground, dealing heavy earth-elemental damage across a wide area. * Zantetsuken: Terra executes a single, impossibly fast Keyblade strike, dealing a devastating amount of damage. Lingering Will * Ability Sealing: The Lingering Will is able to temporarily seal his opponent's abilities with a special magic formation, preventing the opponent from using physical attacks or magical attacks/special skills depending on whether he uses an orange or a blue seal respectively. This can only be nullified by continuously striking the Lingering Will with whatever skills they have left until his focus over the ability falters. * Attack Drones: The Lingering Will generates remote weapons that home in on his opponents and attack with flurries of energy beams. They can be destroyed by having their beams deflected back at them or by shooting them down individually, but their rapid and erratic movements make this difficult. * Blizzaga: Fires massive chunks of ice into the air that fall onto the Lingering Will's opponents. He can fire this while riding his Keyblade Glider to ram them while they're occupied with the falling projectiles. * Gliding Slash: The Lingering Will hovers off the ground and rushes at the opponent to deliver a series of three thrusts. * Keyblade Bow: The Lingering Will converts his Keyblade into a bow before launching powerful homing projectiles that trap his foe in a triangular seal that rapidly drains their stamina and prevents them from using any of their abilities. Should his initial shot miss, he'll teleport around the battlefield for additional vantage points and to catch his foe off guard. * Keyblade Drill: The Lingering Will attacks with careful and precise Keyblade strikes reminiscent of Sora's own attacks, performing a three-hit combo before converting his Keyblade into a drill and driving it through his opponent to send them flying. * Keyblade Glider: The Lingering Will tosses his Keyblade into the air to convert it into its Keyblade Glider configuration and jets away before ramming the opponent with it, circling around to do so repeatedly before returning his Keyblade to its normal form to resume combat. * Keyblade Whip: The Lingering Will's Keyblade becomes a bladed whip. While it deals less damage than its normal configuration, the Lingering Will can swing it much more quickly, allowing him to strike foes around him multiple times before they can react. He can even hit foes behind him with this attack. * Magnega: The Lingering Will manipulates electromagnetic forces to drag fleeing foes back to him, preventing their escape and leaving them open to additional attacks. * Rage Awakened: The Lingering Will is able to temporarily enter a berserk mode in which he emits a red aura and splits his Keyblade in two before unleashing a terrifyingly powerful combo of Keyblade strikes that cover a wide area. Should his opponent attempt to escape, the Lingering Will will teleport right behind them and continue where he left off. Key: Terra | Lingering Will Gallery Earthshaker_KHBBS.png|Earthshaker|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Earthshaker 200px-Ends_of_the_Earth_KHBBS.png|Ends of the Earth|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Ends_of_the_Earth Critical_Impact_KHBBS.gif|Critical Impact's Finisher|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Critical_Impact Dark_Impulse_KHBBS.gif|Dark Impulse's Finisher|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Dark_Impulse_(Command) Rockbreaker (Finisher) KHBBS.gif|Rockbreaker's Finisher|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Rockbreaker 300px-Chaos_Blade_KHBBS.gif|Chaos Blade|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Ends_of_the_Earth Ars_Solum_KHBBS.gif|Ars Solum|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Ars_Solum 300px-Dark_Haze_KHBBS.gif|Dark Haze|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Dark_Haze Zantetsuken_KHBBS.gif|Zantetsuken|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Zantetsuken Ultima_Cannon_01_KHBBSFM.gif|Ultima Cannon|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Ultima_Cannon Lingering_Will_Fighting_Styles_KHIIFM.png|The many styles of the Lingering Will's weapon forms. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Adventurers Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Knights Category:Sleep Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Hax